callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bandolier
Bandolier is a Tier One Perk in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: World at War whilst in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops it is replaced by a new perk, Scavenger Pro. Bandolier gives the player more starting ammo. Multiplayer Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Bandolier is unlocked at Level 32. Bandolier is not advisable to use when playing Search and Destroy as there are usually fewer enemies than other gametypes, and the player is given one life. Therefore, the need for extra ammunition becomes less important. This perk can be helpful when using a Shotgun and the perk Sleight of Hand in such levels such as Vacant, or even Shipment, where ammunition and fast reloads are important (especially on Shipment, since if one gets a Helicopter it can be devastating). This perk works well with weapons with a high rate of fire, or players who have a tendency to use up ammunition quickly in general. A good combination would be to use this perk with Double Tap and Steady Aim, for faster fire, better hip-fire accuracy, and plenty of ammunition, in case the player uses more of it than he/she realizes. It is also a good perk for snipers, due to the limited amount of reserve ammunition provided from spawning. If one is going to snipe the whole match, and run out of ammunition, the only other gun left from the loadout is a pistol, unless equipped with the Overkill perk, so the added ammunition reserves for the sniper rifle could keep one alive longer, and prevent the worry over the ammunition left after each shot. Call of Duty: World at War This perk is unlocked at level 40. It will give any weapons in the loadout it is used with the maximum amount of reserve ammunition that can be carried. It's best used with high Rate of Fire weapons that tend to use up the magazine faster than they do damage to the target. A good example is the PPSh-41. The gun has an extremely high RoF, meaning it would use most of the magazine before doing any effective damage, so more ammunition is needed than normal. Bandolier can remedy this. It is also good for weapons that have a low ammo count to begin with, such as the Thompson. Combine this with the Extended Magazine attachment (The Round Drum to be more specific) for this item, and it will maximize the weapon to a good potential. Bandolier is also good for long ended matches, such as Hardcore Team Deathmatch. If one is careful and maneuvers efficiently, then that person can last for a long life, and if the perk is not active, then it is very easy to run out of ammo. Keep that in mind because in Hardcore, the HUD is removed, which means no ammo count. Bandolier eliminates the worry over whether ammunition is running low. Bandolier is good for any SMG with an Extended Magazine, and any MG, especially the MG42 and FG42, seeing as those guns consume ammunition very quickly. The STG-44 is also good with this perk due to the small amount of ammo that it begins with and the rarity of this weapon in matches. Tips: *It's usually inadvisible to use this perk in Search and Destroy, because player has one one life given, and since there won't be many player and they won't respawn, you won't need extra ammo. You have much higher priorities. *This perk works best with shotguns and sniper,since they have very small ammo capacities.This perk is also helpful at SMGs,because due their high rate of fire,they waste ammo incredibly quickly. *A cool trick is if having Overkill perk unlocked, to select a G36C and M4A1 or M16A4, then add Bandolier perk. The ammo capacity will be amazingly 360! *This perk is also good at LMGs, as they'll have 300 rounds. This is helpful in maps which has medium to heavy close quarters combat such as Shipment, Killhouse or Vacant.﻿ Trivia *As seen in game menu source files, the Call of Duty 4 version of Bandolier was originally a Tier 3 perk. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Perks Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Perks